We'll Stay Together till the End
by Breanda Glertin
Summary: AU. A war broke out between the Nordic countries and the Communists. Russia hopes to achieve more land by invading the Nordics. With the help of America and England, the Nordics hope to end the war very soon without any big losses.


We'll Stay Together till the End

_Pairings: Tino Väinämöinen/ Berwald Oxenstierna _

_Matthias Køhler/ Lukas Bondevik_

_Emil Steilsson/ Wang Jia Long _

_A war broke out between the Nordic countries and the Communists. Russia hopes to achieve more land by invading the Nordics. With the help of America and England, the Nordics hope to end the war very soon without any big losses._

1950

_"Tino Väinämöinen. Starting today, you will be working with four other men from our allies." _Tino exhaled heavily sitting in his small, dark room, thinking of the sentence that echoed in his head. Due to his strength and strategic mind-set, the young Finnish was chosen to represent his country and risk his life with four other men he has never even met before. The war against the Communists have been going on for two years and now Tino was about to be put on a dangerous mission to infiltrate and retrieve some vital information about the Russian front from their American and British allies.

Tino sat, thinking about what might happend to him. Who are these other men he is so supposed to meet? Are they nice? Will they work well together? The only thing he knows about them is that one is Danish, another is Swedish, one is Norwegian, and the last is Icelandic.

The door swung open and the Finnish soldier jumped at the sudden sound. "Mr. Väinämöinen."

Tino's eyes were blurred by the the piercing light. He held an arm up to block the light and spoke with a scratchy voice, "Yes?"

"Let's go." Tino nodded hoping the men won't be big, scary guys who don't work well with each other at all. He stood up and slowly walked up to the fellow soldier. They walked down the hallway and the soldier, who was a few inches taller than him, spoke, "From what I saw, they aren't bad guys so you'll probably manage with them." Tino chuckled breathlessly, "Ok, that's good to hear."

They had reached the room. Tino knocked on the metal door, waiting for a response. "Come in!" Tino took one deep breath and stepped in slowly.

He had his eyes closed, "Tino Väinämöinen. I'm here-"

"Ah! You're the Finnish kid I have been hearing about!" Tino eyes snapped open quickly after hearing the loud voice echo in his ears.

"Mr. Køhler! Would you keep it down?" The Finnish general smashed his fist down on the desk causing Tino to flinch a little.

The man named 'Mr. Køhler' turned to the general and put on a bright smile but his voice was still just as loud, "Sorry about that!" Then the same man got whacked on the back of the head by another soldier with a light blue army suit on.

Mr. Køhler grabbed his head and whined to the man, "Norge! What was that for?"

'Norge' spoke to Mr. Køhler with a blank expression, "You're too loud."

"Everybody, just shut up!" announced a different general in the same light blue outfit.

Tino straightened up quickly trying to process everything that just happened. The general looked at all of them and spoke with a tone a general should have, "We are here to introduce you to your ally, and you're sitting here goofing around? This is a very important mission and if you do not act maturely, you will die! Do I make myself clear?"

The two men standing in front of Tino saluted towards the captain, "Yes, sir!" The young Finnish could hear other voices in the room but he couldn't see around Mr. Køhler and Norge. "Then stand in formation and address yourself accordingly!"

"Yes, sir!" Tino watched as Mr. Køhler and Norge and two other men in different colored attire lined up. He again tried to process everything in his head. The four men saluted Tino, backs straight and serious expressions written across their faces.

Mr. Køhler introduced himself first, "Matthias Køhler, from the Danish allies. But you can just call me Denmark!" He broke out of his serious expression into a goofy smile then got smashed in the head with Norge's fist again. Tino didn't understand that man at all.

Norge, got back into postion and introduced himself, "Lukas Bondevik, from the Norwegian allies."

Then it went down a man who was the same height as Norge, his hair was a greyish blonde and he was wearing a wine red army suit, "Emil Steilsson, from the Icelandic allies."

Tino looked at the three men and then he laid his eyes on the last soldier, who was taller than the rest. He spoke with a deep, soft voice, "Berw'ld Oxenstierna, from the Swedish allies."

Tino's heart somehow skipped a beat after hearing Berwald's voice. There was something about this Swedish man that made Tino zone out for a second in amazement.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves!" Tino snapped out of his thought when an arm was wrapped around his shoulder, "We can be buddies, so what's your name again?" Matthias' loud voice was starting to hurt Tino's ears.

"It's Tino Väinämöinen, isn't it?" Emil asked.

"Oh! Um, yes it is." Tino nodded.

"Vanamimon?"

Tino was bemused by the way Matthias said his last name, "Um, no it's Väinämöinen."

"Vanomomin? Vananimon? Vannao- Aw hell. I'll just call you Finland!" Matthias roughly patted Tino's shoulder.

"Eh? Why don't you just call me Tino? I'm okay with that." Being called your homeland's name by a random person you just met is just odd.

"Don't worry about him." Lukas spoke up in a monotonic voice.

"What?" Tino looked over at the Norwegian man. "He calls all of us by our countries names, isn't that right you guys?"

Berwald and Emil shook their heads in agreement.

"That's not true!" Matthias ran over to Lukas and leaned his body up against him and teasingly spoke, "You get a special nickname, my lovely Nor- Gah!" Lukas immeadiatly had Matthias in a chokehold on the ground.

"Why d'you two always fight?"

That voice Tino had heard only a few minutes ago sounded like heavenly music in his ears.

Mr. Oxenstierna, something about that man made Tino's heart leap but at the same time he was really big and scary.

Emil was trying to get Lukas off of Matthias but he wasn't succeeding so well. Tino watched as they had a little brawl on the ground then glanced over at the general's who were annoyed by the three.

Tino looked behind him and gave his fellow soldier a concerned look but the soldier just shrugged it off but then the man's face expression changed to a frightened stare as Tino noticed a dark shadow rise over him. He turned slowly and scanned up to see an unnerving, intimidating glare meet his gaze.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone in the room stopped with what they were doing and looked over at the frightened Finnish man.

Berwald flinched as the loud scream ringed in his ears and recollected himself looking at the small man with the same look, "Why did ya scream?"

Tino started to shake but tried laughing it away, "O-Oh it's n-nothing, haha, you just caught me b-by surprise that's all."

"There is no reason to be scared of him. He may be big and mean looking but he really is nothing but a soft hearted guy." Matthias patted Berwald's shoulder with a big smile on his face. Berwald just used his intimidating glare and Matthias backed away.

"Alright men!" yelled the Swedish general. All of the Nordic men lined up in a row in front of their generals and saluted them.

"As you all know, you are representing your countries and going on a very dangerous mission! You will be risking your lives in hoping that we will end this war soon. We have already lost too many men! We are counting on you five to save our countries and our pride! Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Tino made a quick glance up to Berwald who looked ready to take on this mission then he looked over at the other three who also looked prepared. Tino's heart sank thinking he was only one not ready to risk his life.

"You five will be staying in a room together until your mission starts. Got it?"

They all nodded in unison, "Yes sir!" Tino couldn't help but think why the hell did he have to stay in the same room with these scary men.

The Swedish general was even scarier than Tino's general.

Emil's general spoke up with a very calming tone, "Good, you are all dismissed. Private Einiö..." The extra soldier jumped at the sudden call of his name then straightened up, "Yes, sir?"

"Take these men to their room, we will give you the details on your mission soon. Go ahead and get some rest."

They all nodded and walked out quickly. They went down the dark, long hallway quietly for a few minutes then someone broke the silence.

"Maaaan Sweden, your general is scary!" Matthias decided to announce to everyone. "But Iceland, your general is so calm and composed!"

"And then you, Finland!" Matthias pointed towards Tino, "I think your general hates me!"

"It's because you talk too much, you're too loud, you're annoying, and nobody likes you in the first place." Lukas kept walking and glanced over at Matthias.

"Why are you so mean to me, Norge?"

"..."

"Come on, answer me, dammit!"

Lukas exhaled softly and still didn't answer the question.

"Norge!"

"Would you be quiet already?"

Matthias and Lukas peered over to Emil who was giving them a mean scowl. "Ok, ok I'll be quiet."

They had all reached their room, they went inside to find that the room was rather large and it contained five beds. Thank goodness... Tino smiled thankfully that they didn't have to share a bed. "Woooh! I want to share a bed with Norge!" Matthias quickly and playfully hopped into a bed and gave Lukas a seductive wink while patting the sheets gently.

"In your dreams, idiot." Lukas claimed his own bed and pulled it as far away as he possibly could from the weird Danish man. Emil sighed and grumbled something under his breath as he claimed the bed next to a window. Tino looked over at Berwald who hasn't talked in a while. He was scared of the rather large Swede but he had to work with this guy so he might as well start communicating with them, "S-So, Mr. Oxenstierna. Which bed d-do you want?" Berwald looked down to Tino but his expression wasn't as scary as last time, "Either one is fine." Then the Swede fell silent.

"O-Oh ok." Tino quickly grabbed one of the two last beds.

"So Finland, what do you think about this mission we all have been put on?" Matthias shouted.

"Keep it down, people from the other rooms can hear you." Emil calmly said.

"Oh sorry." Matthias actually brought his voice down slightly and looked at Tino.

"Um, well Mr. Køhler, I-"

"I told you already to call me Denmark! Not Mr. Køhler! It makes me sound old!"

Tino didn't know how to respond to that, he never thought once in his life, he would be call a guy by the name of his country.

"How about we call you 'asshole'? It seems to suit you perfectly... Asshole..." Everyone glanced over at Lukas who seemed like he was minding his own business. He gave Matthias a death glare and then laid in his bed and turned to face the wall away from everyone, "I'm going to bed."

"You are the meanest guy I have ever met but you are also the most cute- Gah!" Matthias got smacked in the face with a book that happend to be laying right next to Lukas.

"You ok, Matthias?" Emil casually asked while he looked up towards the ceiling. Matthias rubbed his hurting nose, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Maybe we should all go and get some rest. Who knows when our mission will start..." Berwald spoke clearly but kept looking at the ground. Tino smiled a little terrified for some reason, "Y-Yeah, I agree with Mr. Oxenstierna."

Berwald glanced over at Tino which made his heart jump in both terror but at the same time relief, "Goodnight~!" Tino sang but his voice cracked slightly. He flipped over to face away from everyone. Those men are quite scary and weird and don't make any sense whatsoever!

"Wait!" Everyone except for Lukas,who simply ignored him, looked over at Matthias.

"We need a cool team name, you guys!"

"Team name?"

"We are here to save our countries from the impending doom of the Communists. We need to be remembered somehow." Matthias closed his eyes to think but he started to squeeze his eyes thinking a little too hard. He held in his breath for a second and let it all out at once, "I got nothing."

Everyone started to think about different names. Tino actually thought that this was a pretty good idea. He just hoped he didn't have to be remembered as 'the man that died in battle for his country' or 'the man that was captured by Communists and killed' or something idiotic and scary like that. Tino shuddered a little at the thought and looked over at Berwald, who was looking at him, he quickly glanced away and Tino noticed a light shade of pink appear on the Swede's face but he decided to ignore it.

"How about... 'The Nordic Five'?" Emil suggested looking up at the ceiling again. Matthias became immeadiately excited, "That is a cool ass name, Ice. Where did you come up with that?"

"Well, I figured our countries are usually called the Nordics and there is five of us so I thought we could be called that. It was just a suggestion though."

"I like it, Mr. Steilsson." Tino replied smiling sweetly. "Same here." Berwald added.

Then they all averted their eyes towards Lukas who was still laying away from them. Matthias smirked, "So what do you think of it, Norge?" There was no response.

Emil sighed at the Norwegian's actions, "There is no need to pretend you are asleep." There was still no response.

"Mr. Bondevik?..."

Lukas fuddled in his bed for a minute, grumbling, then held up a thumbs-up and quickly dropped it not saying a word.

There was a moment of silence. "Then it's decided! We will be known as the Nordic Five! I'm really good at team names." Matthias looked quite proud of himself for no absolute reason.

"But, Mr. Køhler, Mr. Steilsson came up with that name."

"And your point is?"

"Well, I thought maybe-"

"Just don't worry about it..." Emil pinched the bridge of his nose and laid down, "I'm going to sleep as well. Goodnight."

Matthias yawned really loudly, "Yeah, I'm tired as hell. All this yellin' and 'you might die' mission crap really got me. Night!" He rolled onto his bed and it only took him a couple minutes to fall asleep. Berwald stood to turn off the light. Tino watched from the corner of his eye as the quiet Swede switched the lights off and headed back to his bed. "G'night."

Tino laid down on his bed and tried to clear his mind of this whole random day, "Goodnight..." he whispered. He didn't realize but the night fell cold and he could not fall asleep. He did keep his eyes close but the scared Finnish couldn't keep images out of his head of his dying comrades and that he may soon be one of them. Tino became worried. Why was he so scared? He has been in combat before but... I guess it's the fact that he is working with four random men he just met today and they have never trained together. Then a sudden warmth engulfed onto Tino's body. He snapped his eyes open and glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Berwald looking down at him. Tino instantly became scared but then realized there was a blanket on him.

"You look like you were shivering, so I gave you Matthias' blanket..." Berwald whispered with his deep voice still filling the room. Tino didn't know what to think, "Thank you..." was all he could squeak out. Berwald went back to his bed and fell asleep.

Tino sat up to look over at everyone. So far what he has learned is his comrades are a loud, weird Danish man with wild hair, a quiet, scary, and huge Swede, an emotionless, mean Norwegian, and a calm Icelander.

"So these are the men I'll be working with from here on out..."


End file.
